This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a multipurpose tool kit. The present invention is a compact tool kit that is easily carried. While the toolkit can be used for bicycle repair and maintenance, it is also useful for any other application requiring a compact, multipurpose tool kit.
Bicycles have long been plagued with the problem of minor breakdowns occurring while riding when they are far from help or access to repair equipment. Because of the excess weight and limited storage space, conventional tools are seldom transported along with the bike for repair and adjustment purposes. The majority of problems occurring on conventional bicycles can be fixed or adjusted with only a few specific tools. Combining these specific tools into one lightweight compact unit would be particularly useful to the rider.
There is a need for a compact, folding, bicycle tool kit that has the minimum tools needed for bicycle repair and also has a slim profile for carriage in a small enclosure such as a pouch or pocket.